


Ao Luar

by Fushigikage



Series: Desafio de Janeiro 2021 [2]
Category: The Mentalist
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Prompt Fic, jantar a luz de velas, prompt list
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:01:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28546776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fushigikage/pseuds/Fushigikage
Summary: Que Teresa era linda, isso ele já sabia. Porém, não podia negar que ela ficava ainda mais bonita sob a luz do luar.
Relationships: Patrick Jane/Teresa Lisbon
Series: Desafio de Janeiro 2021 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2087061
Comments: 7
Kudos: 7





	Ao Luar

**Author's Note:**

> E a segunda palavra é: luar.  
> Essa foi uma história muito fofa e simples de escrever. Tentei acrescentar mais algumas linhas, porém sou do time que acredita que "se melhorar, estraga".   
> Por favor, finjam que eu postei no dia certo, ok?
> 
> Boa leitura!

Se existia algo que Patrick Jane amava fazer era comer ao ar livre. A brisa fresca tocando seu rosto, os sons da natureza e o brilho noturno davam aquela sensação de liberdade que ele tanto amava. Com a companhia de sua namorada, Teresa, era a forma perfeita de terminar a noite juntos. Pelo menos uma vez ao mês, o casal estacionava o  _ airstream _ em um lugar aberto diferente ─ normalmente, um lugar previamente escolhido pelo loiro. 

Sentados em uma mesa de jantar improvisada tendo dois pratos, duas taças de vinho e uma vela acesa para decorar, aproveitavam a refeição nada sofisticada na companhia um do outro. A razão para esse pequeno ritual dos dois não era em busca de glamour ou luxo; pelo contrário, era a busca pela simplicidade, um verdadeiro brinde às pequenas coisas da vida. Eram horas em que conversavam alegremente sobre trivialidades, em que conversavam sobre a vida, sobre seus medos  ─ porém quase nunca falavam sobre o futuro. Não, não. Nesses jantares o importante era comemorar o presente e, claro, a união deles.

Essa era uma noite agradável, mas de uma forma diferente.  O céu estava limpo acima deles, repleto de estrelas brilhando por toda parte. A lua cheia estava alta, parecendo emitir a mais linda e pura luz que havia visto. O vento tocava suavemente nas árvores, fazendo com que o parque ao redor deles parecesse cantar uma melodia suave, aconchegante, terna. 

Teresa Lisbon estava sentada bem em frente. Distraída com as folhas que mexiam próximo a eles, bebericava de seu vinho, totalmente alheia ao fato de que Patrick não tirava os olhos dela. De fato, estava encantado com a visão ─ ela parecia ter saído de um sonho. O conjunto inteiro era perfeito: a pele clara iluminada pela luz do luar, os cabelos castanhos presos em um coque firme que exibia a pele lisa de seu pescoço que parecia chamá-lo para mais perto... Os lábios dela tocando a taça, fazendo-o invejar aquele estúpido objeto. Não pôde deixar de rir de si mesmo, o que acabou por chamar a atenção da morena.

─ Desculpe, acho que perdi a piada. ─ Ergueu uma sobrancelha, terminando o pouco de vinho que restava em sua taça.

─ Você é muito linda, sabia? ─ Correspondendo o sorriso que a namorada lhe ofereceu, inclinou-se na direção dela para beijar-lhe. Foi um beijo breve e casto, entretanto o gosto de vinho misturado com gloss de hortelã se fez presente em seus lábios. ─ Estava admirando a sua beleza.

─ Bobo.

Teresa se moveu, para se aproximar do loiro. Acomodando-se nos braços dele, ficaram aproveitando a calmaria noturna juntos.


End file.
